Dash Parr
Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Dash, is a guest character in Soul Calibur 6: Lost Legends. He is a character originating from The Incredibles Movie and Incredibles Video Game series. In SoulCalibur 6, he is 20 years old, and 25 in the DLC. He is the first Pixar Character to be a Guest Character in the Soul Calibur Series. Biography During the 21st Century, Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Dash, was investigating a Warehouse robbery in the Metroville Docks. However, a huge fight caused a gun to fire at a mysterious, glowing stone. The stone exploded and sent Dash to a different time in Earth's history, the year 1608, one whole year after the decimation of the Spirit Sword, Soul Calibur, and the Cursed Sword, Soul Edge. Dash woke up in the port of Klausenberg, and he was eventually found by the team of fighters, Natsu, Leixia, Xiba was annoying and Maxi. Dash told them about what happened, and Natsu says she knows someone who can get him back to the Modern Era. They traveled to the nearby General Store, and Dash got some supplies for the journey and thought "This is THE WEIRDEST thing that will EVER happen to me!" and Dash and his new allies continued the journey through the mountains, where they would aim to find Edge Master, the master who trained Kilik, Xiba's father. On the way, they were attacked by Yoshimitsu II, who was tasked by Astaroth survived his battle with Patroklos in Soul Calibur V to stop the four. Dash and Yoshimitsu II battled, and after weakening Yoshimitsu, Dash used his superhuman speed and ran at Yoshimitsu, grabbing his sword and brutally stabbing Yoshimitsu in the stomach. Youshimitsu then died and Dash claimed the Tyfring Sword that Yoshimitsu carried. Dash and his friends tore through several of Astaroth's troops to get to Edge Master. When they got to the mountains after days of fighting, Edge Master said that to get back to the 21st Century, Dash had to defeat Astaroth and his army to claim the green stone that got Dash in the Middle Ages in the first place. Dash and his allies had to gather an army of freedom fighters that included past Soul Calibur characters from every installment of the series, from Soul Edge to Soul Calibur V. Dash rallied his forces after several In-Game missions and eventually got a army of 200,0000 mercenaries and Soul Calibur characters other Guest Characters such as Ezio Auditore and Yoda. Getting Back to the Modern Day Battle With Astaroth 5 months later, Dash and his 200,000-troop army gathered on the Last Rites Hill, which was a huge battle space from Soul Calibur V. Dash gave a speech to his army, saying "Now, I don't really know much about weapons from this Era in time... But I assure you, we WILL defeat Astaroth, we WILL KILL HIS MEN, AND WE WILL FULFILL OUR GOAL!!" as his army cheered at the end of the speech. Dash and his army then charged at Astaroth's army was composed of evil Soul Calibur characters, excluding Nightmare, who was dead after Soul Edge's destruction. The battle the two armies had was long and fierce, with cannon blasts hitting the battlefield and destroying the landscape, people getting stabbed and musket cartridges flying through the air, and explosions going off all around. After 5 hours, Dash and his allies were at even numbers and weakness as Astaroth's army, but Dash's army charged on with Pitchforks, Swords, Spears and Muskets. Dash, Natsu, Ezio and Yoda watched from the hill as the 1,000 Troops they had left charged Astaroth's 1,000 Troop army. Astaroth and his army lined up and fired at Dash's troops, and killed most of them troops included Z.W.E.I., Viola, Taki, Setsuka, Mitsirugi and many others were shot in the stomach, chest and arms as they attempted to crawl away, only to be decimated by Musket fire. Dash then jumped onto a horse, with Ezio and Natsu in tow, and the horses were shot down, but Dash zoomed towards the barrage of evil Soul Calibur characters and grabbed his Tyfring Sword and began swiftly cutting down the evil characters with Natsu and Ezio's help. After cutting down several of Astaroth's troops, Ezio's Assassins launched cannonballs at the evil characters, hitting them and blowing them away with a huge explosion. With Astaroth's army crippled, Dash ran forward and began fighting Astaroth [who had a Mechanical suit on and Astaroth said "I stole this from your time!!" and Dash stabbed Astaroth in the arm after a few sword blows, and yelled "GIVE ME THE STONE SO I CAN GET BACK TO THE MODERN ERA!!!" but Astaroth refused, saying he would go to the 21st Century and eradicate everyone he found, while also harvesting Modern Technology such as Televisions and Phones, and using the tech to power himself. Dash then ran forward and dueled Astaroth. After 15 minutes, Dash managed to knock Astaroth's axe away, before using all of his powers to wrap himself in a barrage of flames, before rocketing forward and stabbing Astaroth through the stomach, which caused a rupture in his armor to kill Astaroth. Dash claimed the stone from Astaroth and looked at the destroyed battlefield one last time, before having a tearful goodbye to his allies, and the remains of Dash's army cheered him on as the stone wrapped green energy around Dash and emitting a blast of energy that made Dash travel 406 years into the future. Natsu then said "I wonder if we'll ever see the Modern Era, and Dash again..." but Ezio says "He'll be back... But next time, I bet you WE will be in HIS time Era!" and Natsu wonders what life is like in the 21st century, as Dash told her a bit about it. Dash woke up in the year 2014, just as he was supposed to, and he woke up in the warehouse with the two dead thugs, and the stone in the box where it was shot. Dash then smiled as the green glow of the stone evaporated away and turned the stone black and lifeless. Dash then buried the stone deep underground where nobody would ever find it, and he continued to live his life in the 21st century. Mortal Kombat and Soul Calibur Crossover MK Tournament 1 whole year later in the year 2015, Dash got a phone call to go to a abandoned dock in Chicago, and he went there in an SUV. When Dash got out, a voice behind him said "Your era's technology is impressive!" and Natsu was behind him, holding a phone, and Dash saw Ezio driving up in a car Yes, Ezio driving a CAR! and Ezio said "Indeed it is, although I am still getting use to the device you call a 'Television', Dash." and Dash just chuckled at Ezio's comment, saying "You'll have a LONG time getting used to modern tech, Ezio. Same goes for YOU, Natsu!" and Natsu says "We're not here to banter about TV or Phones or whatever Modern Technology you have, Dash." and they reveal that they are needed as Kombatants in the 11th Mortal Kombat tournament. Dash was shocked to hear this, as he was a witness to Shao Kahn's death in the ending of Mortal Kombat 9, and Dash found out that a different outwordler, Kotal Kahn, was attempting to succeed Shao Kahn with the help of the sorcerer, Quan Chi and the fallen Elder God, Shinook. Dash, Natsu and Ezio rallied the remains of the army from SoulCalibur 6 to face Outworld in the Tournament. Dash, Ezio, Natsu, Xiba, Leixia and Maxi found the good Soul Calibur characters who survived the Last Rite Battle with Astaroth. They were then teleported to the Mortal Kombat arena in the Mountains. They stood in front of the stage where a huge audience formed as Shang Tsung sat on the throne and declared Dash to be the first Kombatant. Dash then walked up and was faced by Voldo, who was one of Astaroth's troops in the battle. Dash and Voldo then started the fight and threw punches and did flips and kicks, and Dash eventually weakened Voldo, and finished him with a cut from the Tyfring Sword. Dash then took a night break from the tournament as the next morning comes, he and Natsu watch as Ezio faces Scorpion and Reptile. After the fight ends, the finals come along and Dash is forced to face Quan Chi, Scorpion, Reptile, Xiba, Leixia, Maxi, Kung Lao and Liu Kang. He faces them all, and after a epic duel, Dash beats them all using his powers and a Trident Staff. Dash and the whole audience are teleported into a arena, with thousands watching. Dash then saw Kotal Kahn on the throne and Shang Tsung, Kotal and Shinook stood and Kotal Kahn says "Remaining Kombatants, you will now face your GREATEST challenge... US!!" as he spreads his arms and points at Quan Chi, Shinook and Shang Tsung. Dash says "I got Kotal!" and Natsu says "Quan Chi is mine!" and Ezio says "Tsung will die by my blade!" as they went into battle. After 30 minutes of exhausting fighting, Dash grabs Scorpion's Hell Sword and begins stabbing Kotal and tosses him aside, and runs to Quan Chi and throws Scorpion's rope dart, and pulls Quan towards him, and cuts his body in half with the sword. Dash then shoves Quan's body aside and runs at Shang Tsung, but Tsung tries to throw fire at him. Dash blocks it with his sword and says "My little, 11 year old brother controls fire better than you, Tsung!!" and he throws the fire towards Tsung, and it blows his heart and lungs out, and making a huge hole in Tsung's torso, which resulted in Tsung's soul being destroyed by Kotal. Dash then ran at Kotal and had another fight with him. Dash tackles him and the two go through the wall and they are sent plummeting through the walls and hitting them, with Kotal and Dash tumbling through walls and shattering glass crystals. They crash through a wall and land in Goro's old cell. Dash then jumps at Kotal and hits him in the face twice, before kicking him in the chin. Dash then walks up to Kotal, who is now lying on the floor, and stomps on his ribcage several times X-Ray is also shown as this happens, and the next part: Dash then grabs Kotal's head and snaps his neck, but Kotal shockingly survives and uses lightning on Dash which knocks Dash through the tunnel roof and back up to the arena, and Dash is then grabbed by Kotal in mid-air, and Kotal then throws Dash to the ground, and Dash hits the ground and his ribcage shatters. Dash was about to have a Fatality done to him by Kotal, but Dash used his powers to stand up and stab Kotal. Dash then twisted the knife and ripped it out, and Kotal's intestines fell out, and Dash rammed his hand into Kotal's stomach and ripped his heart out, before also ripping Kotal's arms off, and taking Kotal's head off as he yelled "FATALITY!!!!!" as Kotal's remains fell to the ground as Natsu and Ezio look in shock. Dash then throws the head aside as the thousands of people in the audience cheered as Earthrealm once again won, and Shao Kahn's very legacy was destroyed. Dash, Ezio and Natsu are then teleported back to Earth at the docks as the hundreds of Mortal Kombat participants were sent back to their own dimensions. Dash lets Ezio and Natsu stay in the Modern Era and says "You know, after I recover, I'll show you guys more about technology in this century, alright?" and Ezio and Natsu agree and they have a good laugh, and Dash is shocked to see that Natsu gives him a kiss on the lips. The credits roll as the three then walk away from the dock and back to Metroville. Terror Dash and Abyss Dash Reality After the victory in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Dash was called into the forest by Ezio, who found a Apple Of Eden in Kotal's artifact room. After Dash stressed about the Apple, a huge flash of light came from the Apple Of Eden and it created an Alternate Universe where Dash lost to Astaroth. NOTE: THE FOLLOWING TEXTS CONTAIN NON-CANON CONTENT THAT IS NOT CANON TO THE ARTICLE. The Alternate Universe vision starts with the same battle from the end of Soul Calibur 6, but this time the whole army of Dash Natsu, who is unconscious on the battlefield was dead, and everyone on Astaroth's team was also dead. Dash was then shown with a giant cut in his abdomen with blood dripping from his nose and mouth, and Astaroth walked up. This Alternate Dash tried to swing his sword at Astaroth, but the sword was easily knocked away, and Astaroth grabbed Dash and rammed the War Axe through Dash's stomach, and ripped Dash's ribcage out. Astaroth then dug up into Dash's stomach and ripped his heart out, killing him. However, this Alternate version of Dash did not die. Instead of killing him, Astaroth reconstructed Dash with the same cybernetics that he had. Dash was then subjected to Middle Ages Experiments that turned him into a 17th Century Cyborg called... Terror Dash!!!!! This evil version of Dash was told to be a servant of Astaroth, and carried a giant Claymore Sword, while having a huge protective shell as an armored chest-plate. Terror Dash slaughtered many people across Europe, and was given a big Frigate Ship supplied by Astaroth. Terror Dash was given access to the MOST cutting-edge 17th century guns and cannons to outfit the ship, and was given almost 200 crew members to join on his quest for plunder and wealth. After 1 whole year of plundering ships at sea, Terror Dash finally managed to gather enough wealth to get his own mansion on a huge island in the Caribbean Sea. This island was home to the world's most prosperous pirates and mercenaries. Terror Dash had BILLIONS of Reales were the currency in the Caribbean Sea in real estate and other businesses. One day, in 1610, Terror Dash came across a GIGANTIC Man 'O War Ship, which was the biggest and mightiest ship in the Caribbean. Terror Dash, wanting a huge opportunity, fired at the ship with Fire Cannons, which damaged the ship slightly. Terror Dash then unleashed a barrage of attacks on the ship, and eventually destroyed the giant ship's mass. Terror Dash and his massive crew boarded the ship and had a huge sword and gun fight with the Man 'O War's crew. Eventually, the Man 'O War's crew gave up and surrendered after Terror Dash slaughtered the Captain of the giant ship. Terror Dash and his crew then forced the enemy crew to join them, and they captured the enormous Man 'O War ship, and they now controlled the mightiest ship in the Caribbean. Terror Dash was then congratulated by Astaroth and he was given access to the giant Man 'O War. Dark Dash was then tasked to track down the only survivor of the Last Rites Battle... Natsu. Terror Dash started by attacking small villages, and later moved on to Havana, a huge city in the middle of the Caribbean sea that harbored the Spanish Governor, Lorenzo Torres. Terror Dash and his 500 crew members sailed the HUMONGOUS Man 'O War ship was now fitted with custom sails, rims, and ramming batteries, and a wheel to Terror Dash's liking into the sight of the Havana City, and fired mortar shots, which caused the city to get hit and several buildings to crumble to pieces. Terror Dash then fired fire cannons and the flamed cannonballs hit the city, which caused buildings to topple and kill many innocent people. Terror Dash and his pirates then invade the city and kill several Spanish Guards, before the final cannon blast knocks down the tower where Natsu was hiding, causing Natsu to jump out and kill some of Terror Dash's crew. Terror Dash then grabbed a Pitchfork and ran at Natsu. The two had a fight in the middle of bullets and explosions, and Terror Dash knocked Natsu's knives away, before grabbing Natsu and aiming a Cannon-Barrel Pistol at Natsu's stomach, before shooting Natsu in the stomach, and the DLC ended and showed the good-hearted Soul Calibur characters as the main protagonists of Soul Calibur V being murdered and it shows a shot of Terror Dash charging at Astaroth's Temple and murdering Astaroth, as it shows the text: Terror Dash defeated Astaroth, but this was at the sacrifice of his Humanity and Soul. He would harvest Astaroth's power and live forever and rule Earth for eternity. However, in 1994, he would eventually witness his own birth, and warn his 10 year old self in the year 2004 and gave these instructions "The stone must not be found. NEVER go near it!" before vanishing as a spirit, watching over his modern counterpart.